Gara-gara 'Ehem'
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Ternyata dehaman sang kapten membuyarkan segalanya. KagaKuro oneshot. Warning: Humor gagal, aneh, gaje, jeritan-jeritan author


Kesunyian gym merambat hingga ke lapisan epidermis, menghasilkan hawa dingin yang membelai seenaknya. Deru nafas yang terhempas kasar terdengar jelas. Pemuda itu menutup mata perlahan —hanya untuk merasakan ada hawa yang lebih dingin dan basah menyerang pipinya. Kelopak mata membuka lagi dengan cepat, siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu pemain andalan tim Seirin dengan menempelkan botol air mineral dingin di pipinya? Benar-benar tidak sopan. Sontak pemuda berambut darah itu terduduk —dan terkejut.

"S-siapa kau?"

Seorang anak perempuan manis seumuran yang ada di hadapannya sedikit memiringkan kepala, tersenyum simpul. Helaian biru cerah nan lurus menjuntai hingga ke punggung dengan poni tengah dan iris senada menambah keserasiannya. Wajahnya putih pucat, diiringi mimik datar dan polos. Menggunakan seragam SMU Seirin.

Manis.

Hanya kata itu yang terngiang di otak sang pemain andalan.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya.

"Namaku.."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket fict:**

**"Gara-gara 'Ehem'"**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Pairing:** KagaKuro [Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya]

**Story by:** Hyorikazu

**Warning:** Aneh, OC muncul bentar, OOC, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, typo tergeletak, humor gagal, ada jeritan-jeritan(?) author

Minna-san, if you wanna read, I just say enjoy~

* * *

KRIIINGGG! KRIIIINGGG!

KRIIIIINGGGG!

Kedua kelopak matanya terbelalak dengan paksa.

Alarm sialan!

Dibantinglah alarm pengganggu tidur tersebut ke lantai. Kemudian mengusap keringat, memastikan tempat dimana dia berada sekarang.

Jadi..

Itu cuma mimpi?

.

.

Dentuman nyaring bola basket menggema di gym yang masih kosong melompong, mengalunkan melodi yang not-notnya tidak dapat diungkap dengan apapun. Bunyi decit sepatu tetap setia mengiringi pantulan bola karet berwarna orange tersebut. Kagami Taiga murid kelas XI SMU Seirin melakukan pemanasan pribadi sebelum pelatih —dan tentunya anggota yang lain datang untuk merenggut kesunyian pagi ini.

"Guk!"

Ouch, sudah ada yang datang rupanya. Tidak mungkin anjing mungil berbulu hitam putih nan lembut dengan mata lebar dan iris biru langit itu datang tanpa tuan kan?

Kagami berjingkat sedikit, kaget. Kemudian menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, keringat dingin mulai terlihat terjun dengan indah di dahi dan pelipisnya. Nyalinya menciut. Yah psikotromatik masih hinggap di jiwanya tapi kata orang anjing itu —Nigou, berbeda. Jadi mau tidak mau, dia tidak boleh cuek padanya atau dia yang akan dicueki oleh anggota se-tim.

"Y-yo Nigou, dimana Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami dengan segenap keberanian yang dia kumpulkan. Tangannya yang terlihat gemetar masih berkutat dengan bola orange yang telah menemaninya pemanasan pagi ini.

"Guk guk!"

"Hn?"

Kagami berpikir tentang apa yang diucapkan Nigou. Kemudian mencerna kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri tadi. Sebentar.

Tangan besarnya diletakkan di dahi, hanya untuk mengecek apakah dia sakit atau hanya gila sesaat karena mengajak seekor anjing untuk bercakap meski sebenarnya Nigou tahu apa yang dimaksud orang bertubuh raksasa di hadapannya ini sih. Kau tak perlu se-depresi itu Kagami, tuannya pasti datang~

"_Ohayou_ Kagami-_kun_."

Tuh kan.

"Yo _ohayou_ Kuro..ko.."

Mata beririskan darah itu mengerjap. Memastikan tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau apalah.

"Kuroko kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Kagami yang tentu saja shock melihat kaki kanan partnernya dibalut perban yang cukup panjang. Dari betis hingga setengah paha. Kuroko tidak sedang patah kaki kan? Tidak mungkin dia sebegitu ceroboh seperti Kagami. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang mengalami kecelakaan saat datang kemari, ditabrak sepeda mungkin?

"Tidak apa Kagami-kun, hanya terpeleset."

WHAT?!

"H-hoi Kuroko! apa yang membuatmu terpeleset hingga seperti itu ha?!" Bentaknya seperti biasa, um, lebih tepatnya khawatir sih. Mengingat hari ini latihan terakhir dengan senpai mereka yang seharusnya sudah mulai berbenah diri untuk ujian akhir sekolah.

"Anoo.. Aku terpeleset di jalan raya. Tadi aku berlari dan tidak sengaja menginjak genangan air, ternyata lubang aspalnya cukup dalam. Yah, kepleset deh." Jelasnya agak OOC tapi tetap dengan raut datar seperti biasa.

Alis duo milik Kagami bertaut, pemiliknya tersenyum miris, syukurlah partnernya mau bercerita cukup panjang mengingat bagaimana keiritan kata yang selalu terlontar dari mulut mungil itu. Dia hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan, berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memang mana yang luka?"

"Hanya di bagian lutut."

HAH?!

Oke. Shock menerjang Kagami. Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan tekanan darahmu setelah ini wahai pemuda berambut ekstrim. Hohoho *digaplok*

"Lalu kenapa kau membalut hampir seluruh kakimu bodoh!"

"_Gomen_. Aku tidak menemukan gunting."

Sepasang iris darah melotot, dengan tangan yang siap menerjang orang kapan saja dan —raksasa berambut darah menerjang kaos pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Menarik kaos putih itu hingga kini si pemakai berjarak beberapa senti. Kuroko tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

PRIIIIIIIIIIITTTT

Semua anggota berkumpul, pelatih mereka Aida Riko memberikan sedikit pengarahan. Menindak lanjuti kedepannya tim mereka saat para anggota kelas XII sudah dilarang bertanding lagi. Serah terima jabatan kapten dilakukan dengan cara sederhana, hanya bertepuk tangan ria untuk sang kapten baru. Junichi Hyuuga. Mungkin para senior lebih hebat darinya, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memahami taktik. Tidak, dia bukan adik Junpei Hyuuga ataupun saudara sedarahnya. Tapi masih tetap saudara sebangsa dan setanah air. /BUKANWOY!  
Hanya dia satu-satunya yang terlihat waras dan pandai, maka dari itu para senior lebih memilih dia. Sebelumnya para senior ingin memilih Kuroko untuk menjadi kapten, berhubung berpartner dengan Kagami, dia hanya harus membangun chemistry dengannya.

Iya semacam chemistry begitulah.

Un? Memang ada apa dengan chemistry? Ada apa hayoo~ /polos

Latihan dimulai, gabungan anggota kelas X dan XI melawan anggota kelas XII.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT

Peluit panjang tanda pertandingan dimulai.

Bola ada di tangan Kagami, di pass ke Kuroko, kemudian dengan misdirection, dia mem-passing bola ke Hyuuga junior yang ada di wilayah two point. Shoot~

DUNGG

"Masuk!"

"Hm, permulaan yang baik." Ujar Kiyoshi santai, yang kemudian di death glare oleh Hyuuga senior.

"Minna, jangan mau kalah dengan junior." Perintah Hyuuga senior dengan suara berat diiringi seringaian mautnya.

"YOSH!"

Pertandingan berlangsung cukup sengit, mengingat di kubu para junior ada duo Kagami-Kuroko, ditambah taktik cukup cemerlang dari kapten Hyuuga junior. Membuat para senior kewalahan dan harus memutar otak lebih dan lebih keras lagi.

***Skip time***

Skor akhir: 108-107

Tim junior menang.

"Haah ternyata kita kalah.." Desah Hyuuga senior sambil melepas kacamata dan mengusap keringat dengan kaos hijaunya.

"Kerja bagus semua~ sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat atau silakan bagi yang mau pulang~!" Teriak sang pelatih —yang lebih terdengar seperti mengusir.

Kagami terlihat terkapar di bench saking lelahnya sedangkan anggota yang lain sudah beranjak ke ruang ganti. Karena terlalu bersemangat tadi tenaganya sampai terkuras, begitu juga dua botol air mineral yang ada di lantai. Sembari mengatur nafas agar kembali normal, kelopak matanya menutup perlahan. Sangat sunyi dan damai, sedikitpun tidak ada suara teriakan ataupun langkah kaki. Helaan nafas perlahan menjadi teratur.

Sang pemain andalan tertidur.

—dan terbangun kembali. Merasakan ada orang jahil yang sengaja menempelkan botol air dingin di pipi untuk mengganggunya. Entah bisa datang darimana sampai-sampai langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Tangannya terkepal, Kagami siap menghajar.

"Kagami-_kun_."

Orang tersebut duduk di sebelah Kagami yang kini terbangun karena merasa namanya disebut.

"K-kau.."

Nafas pemuda berambut darah itu kembali tercekat. Mengucek kedua mata, memastikan pemandangan di sebelahnya tidak salah.

_Cewek ini kan, yang ada di mimpiku semalam. Apa aku mimpi lagi ya? _Pikirnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menampar pipi sendiri dengan keras.

PLAK

"AW!"

_I-ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan bodoh! Mimpiku jadi nyata? Nama, a-aku harus tanya nama sebelum terlambat!_

"Um, anoo.."

"Ini, minumlah."

_He? Oh kami-sama. Sudah manis, baik pula!_

Dia merespon terlalu lama. Oke, kini bunga-bunga imajiner terlihat bertaburan di belakang Kagami._  
_

"A.. iya. Makasih. Um, anoo apa aku boleh tahu namamu?"

"Hm?" Orang di sebelahnya memiringkan kepala sedikit, membuat helaian biru cerah sepunggung —seleher— mengikuti gerak kepala dengan dramatis. Semakin terlihat manis dan imut dengan postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Pesona wajah yang polos itu makin membuat Kagami gelagapan. "Apa maksudmu Kagami-_kun_?"

"Eh? A-aku tanya namamu, boleh kan? Dan darimana kau tahu namaku, apa teman-temanku memberitahu?"

Yang ditanya makin bingung, tidak menjawab. Ada apa gerangan dengan orang ini? Nama? Sebentar, apa Kagami terlalu depresi karena ini latihan terakhir dengan para senpai sampai-sampai amnesia mendadak ya?

"H-hei, kau tidak apa kan?" Kagami melambaikan tangan di depan orang itu karena seperti sedang melamun.

"Ah, Tetsu. Teman-teman memanggilku Tetsu. Tetsu.." Iris biru cerah itu menatap lantai sejenak.  
".._cchi_."  
Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang tidak dapat diartikan. Bila memang seperti itu adanya, kerjai saja sekalian~

"Salam kenal Tetsucchi, aku Kagami Taiga." Ujar Kagami lebih percaya diri sambil meraih, menjabat tangan putih pucat itu tanpa menunggu respon. Pendekatannya kali ini tidak akan dibiarkan sia-sia.

Sekali lagi, orang itu hanya diam.

Suaranya, rambutnya, ekspresinya, tatapan matanya..

Tempo jantung semakin cepat. Kagami memalingkan wajah, dia dapat merasakan panas tengah merambat di kedua pipinya. Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya, supaya orang itu tidak melihat pipinya yang merah merekah.

Dia jatuh cinta —demi apapun.

Dengan orang yang kini tengah ada di depan mata.

Tangan besar Kagami merengkuh kedua pundak mungil orang yang mengaku bernama Tetsucchi. Iris darah menatap lekat-lekat iris biru cerah. Membuat mereka mengerjap, makin bingung.

"Tetsucchi. Aku..aku.. menyukai.. aku menyukai..mu."

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau jadi.. jadi.. err, pacar-ku?" Ucap Kagami terbata-bata, tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan langsung perasaan sukanya. Saat di Amerika dia akan langsung mencium orang yang disukanya —karena memang seperti itu adanya. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan di Jepang, atau orang akan menganggap yang aneh-aneh.

Yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya (lagi). Dalam hatinya tertawa, tapi bahaya juga bila ada yang melihat mereka.

"Aku melihatmu di mimpiku, dan ternyata kau memang ada. Mimpiku menjadi kenyataan sekarang!" Jelasnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Pemuda berambut biru cerah itu hanya mengangguk sekali. Kagami tersenyum puas dan dengan reflek memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Erat dan cukup lama..

Terdengar backsound lagu We Are The Champion yang sengaja disetel oleh author. MERDEKA! *dibunuh*

.

Hyuuga junior kembali ke gym, mengambil handuknya yang tertinggal.

"Untung masih ada."

Iris kelamnya memindai sekitar, bagai elang mencari mangsa. Dan.. Dilihatnya dua orang lelaki sedang melakukan hal yang tidak patut di bench. Sang cahaya dan sang bayangan ber-teletudies(?) ria.

"Ehem."

Kagami langsung saja melepas pelukannya dengan kecepatan kilat. Dia mengenal suara itu, meski belum lama. Takut sang junior akan melapor kepada pelatih —yang kemudian akan menghukumnya sampai mampus atau minimal membuatnya terkapar di kolong rumah sakit. Kagami lanjut menatap orang di depannya intens.

Matanya membelalak tiba-tiba, pupilnya mengecil. Darah tingginya mulai kumat tapi jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Mulut menganga lebar.. /oke,lupakan

"Ku— KUROKOO?!TEEMEEEEE!"

Well, ternyata suara dehaman sang kapten membuyarkan segalanya. Khukhukhu~

.

**#The End**

* * *

HORAAA saya kembali lagi dengan fict abal nan gaje di fandom ini. #siapaelo /orz demi apapun, saya pengen buat fict drabble tapi jadinya malah absurd kayak gini QwQ. Ga lucu? banget. gomennasai humornya gatot, gomen gomen gomeen~! *ketularan Sakurai*  
jangan bunuh saya plisss, saya masih sayang midorin T^T /NO

Makasih buat yg udah ripiu, pollow, fav, ato sekedar baca fict saya dalam diam(?). Tanpa anda saya tidak dapat maju dan produktif(?) dayo :'3

Maaf belum bisa lanjut dua fict yg lalu, ehehe. Kemarin saya sakit mata pas mau ngelanjut draft Mendaki Fuji-san, jadi yaah terpaksa ngedraft lagi deh dayo~ :D #polos#ditendang

btw, **OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU KUROKO TETSUYA**~teme(?)! \(*O*)/  
sayangku akan terus mengalir untukmu :'D *ditendang keluar angkasa*

Oke, maukah senpai2 sekalian menulis sesuatu dan meng-klik kotak post review di bawah? Atau klik favorite? atau— #plokk

Review anda sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan(?) fict saya nanodayo~ 8D


End file.
